Todo Cambio (Edward y Bella)
by BritwiCullen
Summary: Isabella fue abandonada al nacer por su madre ya que ésta tenía una enfermedad terminal. Los Cullen, una familia de vampiros vegetarianos la encuentran. Hay muchas desacuerdo en que la niña se quede, pero al final lo hace y se convierte en una más de los Cullen. El universo de crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es completamente mía.
1. Capítulo 1

**POV** **Iselys**

Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde que nació mi hermosa hija.

Era tan pequeña y tan hermosa que de solo mirarla dormir se me salia una lágrima de mi ojo izquierdo... Yo no formaría parte de su vida.

Había hido con mi médico porque me sentía mal.

No pude mantenerme de pie cuando dijo que tenía Leusemia y que hiba a morir. -solo le quedan dos semanas de vida.- esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Tenía mi niña tan pequeña y no tenia más familiares ¿Que será de ella cuando falte?.

Tendré que abandonarla a su suerte

Pero no tenia de otra...tenia que hacerlo y no había mas que hacer.

Así que después de una noche de llanto me levanté de mi cama,me bañe y me preparé algo de comer,lave los platos y fui por mi princesa a su cuarto. La bañe con agua tibia y le di su porción,la abrigué bien con su pantanlonsito y su blusa y abrigo color rosa paster...por ultimo su gorrito y su manta no perdonaría que se enfermara por mi culpa.

Salí de casa en mi auto con mi hija en el asiento de atrás en un Moisés pequeño color blanco. Anduve unas horas buscando donde dejar mi hija...hasta que al fin encontré un parque,estaba un poco oscuro y definitivamente ai no la dejaría. Seguí mi marcha hasta que vi un volvo marca C30 plateado.

No había nadie cerca y se me ocurrió dejarla ai,claro con una ventana abierta. Le rogué a dios porque no estuviera cerrado mientras me acercaba con mi hija en brazos y bingo la ventana esta abierta y no había nadie cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces metí a mi niña ai no sin ante darle un último beso. Fui a mi auto y saque un maletin lleno de dinero y lo deposité junto a mi hija y sin más me fui a mi casa.

Llegué agotada y me fui a mi cama ya ahí pensé en mi hija mi presiosa Isabella.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse sabia que había llegado la hora y lo último que dije:

-Hija mía...te amo.-y en ese instante mis ojos se cerraron para no abrirlos más.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O


	2. Capitulo 2

**POV** Alice

La mujer estaba desesperada tenía Leucemia ,no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Le preocupaba que pasaría con su bebe y la única solución era abandonarla en alguna parte que por más que intentará ver no podía.

..la única solución que se me ocurría era que aun no tenía un lugar fijo donde dejarla. Era frustrante.

-Alice,¿que pasa?-pregunto mi esposo Jasper que notó mi frustración.

-Nada...Jasper,solo otra visión sin sentido completo.-dije suspirando.

-¿Que viste?-pregunto acomodándose en el sillón que estaba sentada.

-Una mujer de algunos 25 años dio a luz hace tres semana...le diagnosticaron Leucemia y esta desesperada por su bebe,la abandona en un lugar pero no puedo verlo.-dije con desconcierto.

-Bueno eso no nos incumbe a nosotros.-dijo jugando con mis cortos cabellos. No dejes que esas visiones arruinen nuestro plan de ir a ese restaurante...con toda esa asquerosa comida.-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.-Ja- solté una leve carcajada. Jasper tengo el presentimiento que algo bueno va a pasar si vamos allí.-dije en un tono de emoción.

-Como digas amor.-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Hay...solo a Alice se le ocurre venir aqui,tan cerca de los humanos.-dijo Rosalie con cara de estorbó.

-Rose...tu hermana solo quiere que nos entendamos con nuestro medio...¿verdad Alice?-dijo mi madre. Iba a responder cuando una visión atrapó mi atención.

Era la mujer esta vez se veía claramente y dejó a la niña en el auto de Edward.

Edward que hasta el momento estuvo en silencio poso sus ojos en mi con cara de espanto.

-Edward...Alice¿que pasa?-preguntó Emmet un poco desorientado.

-Hay que irnos...ya!-se apresuro Edward.

Cuando salimos prácticamente corrí al volvo C30 de Edward.

Cuando llegué Abrí la puerta trasera y ai estaba llorando la bebe,la enrrolle en mis brazos y la empeze a mover de un lado a otro.

En cuanto todos llegaron a mi lado se sorprendieron al ver la bebe en mis brazos.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Rose apuntado el bebe.

Entonces no me quedó de otra que contarle la visión que tuve.

-Dejadme cargarla.-pidió Esme con una sonrisa en su labios.

Se la di porque estaba segura que no le haría daño.

-Hola bebe.¿como éstas cariño?-dijo una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos acariciando su barbilla con su pulgar.

-Esto es el colmo...ni que el volvo de Edward tuviera un letrero que dijese "cuidamos niños".-dijo Rose con furia.

-Rose...ella no tuvo opción,ahora nosotros debemos cuidar de ella.-dijo mi madre con decisión.

-Cariño,pero que vida podemos darle nosotros.-dijo Carlisle en un suspiro.

-Por dinero no hace falta la madre dejó suficiente.-dije señalando la maleta con el efectivo.

-Alice ese no es el punto...tenemos mucho dinero.-dijo Carlisle dando un paso al frente. -Ella es humana...nosotros vampiros.

-Por favor vamos a quedarnos con ella.-dije en tono de suplica.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero que les guste...los capítulos son cortos pero lo hice para terminar este y que en el próximo narre Edward.

Escritora:

Briana


	3. Capítulo 3

**POV** Edward

-No...la niña no puede quedarse.-dije a mi familia una vez que llegamos a casa.

-Edward ¿que demonios te pasa?¿cual es el problema de que se quede aquí?-dice Alice enojada.

-No entiendes Alice cada vez que me acerco a ella la garganta me arde...me hace sentir un deseo inmenso de sangre humana ¿acaso quieres que acabe con su vida?-dije entre dientes.

-Edward eso no va a pasar...y si ocurre estaré pendientes.

En la sala se hizo un silencio salvo por los pensamientos de todos.

Edward no dejes que se quedé...convencerlos para que la saquen de aquí- me decía Rose.

Carlisle estaba confuso entre si debe o no.

Mi madre rogándome que no me oponga.

Por parte de Emmet...el quería que se quedara aunque no lo dijese.

Alice me rogaba para que se quedara.

Y Jasper no tenía que leer su mente para saber que estaría del lado de Alice.

Esto era el colmo dos contra cinco.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de la niña, pero su olor hacia que mi garganta hirviera en llamas...jamás deseé con más ansias la sangre de un humano.

La boca se me empezaba a hacer agua ya tenía tres semanas que no cazaba y sin mas salí de mi casa a velocidad vampírica adentrando me en el bosque. Se sentía bien ,el viento golpeando tu rostro era una sensación única. Ya a pocos kilómetros de llegar a Canadá encontré un pequeño grupo de ciervos y sin más le di caza.

Ya con mi sed más controlada me senté en una roca a mirar las estrellas que mi vista vampírica me permitía ya que para los ojos humanos era imposible a esta hora de la tarde.

-¿ y si me descontrolo y le hago daño?-me pregunté a mi mismo.

Ya se que se quedará y debo mantenerme lejos de ella. Evitarla...si eso haré.

Seguí dando caza hasta ya no poder no quería tentar a la suerte.

-Edward,hijo que bueno que regresaste...ya me preocupe por ti.-dijo mi madre esperándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Perdón mamá no quise que preocuparte.-dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Edward...sobre la bebe...Isabella nosotros la vamos a -la interrumpi.

-Esme...no me o pondré a que se quedé. Ahora voy a mi cuarto-dije subiendo las escaleras a paso humano.

En cuanto pase por la habitación de Alice la garganta empezó a arder como llamas. "Mi modo tendré que soportarlo".-me dije para mis adentro. Y en medio de un suspiro me encerré en mi cuarto.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero que les guste...no soy experta pero hago lo que puedo.

gracias por leer

Escritora:

Briana


	4. Capítulo 4

Alice

Ya mi familia había aceptado que Isabella se quede y yo esta feliz.

Aunque Rose no estaba nada contenta con que la bebe se quedará... Pero no se atrevería a hacerle algo a mi niña.

Por otra parte Edward aceptaría que se quedara lo había visto en unas de mis visiones y justo en dos minutos y veinte segundos estaría de regreso.

Mientras yo me fui con Isabella a mi cuarto para prepararla para dormir.

Pude escuchar cuando Edward llegó a la casa y se paraba frente a mi habitación,se encamino al suyo y se encerró sin más que hacer.

Cuando Bella se quedo dormida baje a la sala..decidí llamarla a si porque su nombre completo era largo y ese apodo le asentaba bien porque era muy hermosa.

-Esme...Rose y Emmet...vamos a decorar la habitación de Bella.-dije una vez que llegué a la sala.

-No puedo...tengo cosas que hacer más importante que ella.-dijo Rose mirando su uñas.

-Rose...-la reprendió Esme. Vamos a arreglar la habitación de Bella y tu por supuesto que vas a ayudar. Ella es parte de esta familia ahora...¿entendido?-Rose bufo. ¿Entendido?-volvió a demandar Esme.

-Si,entendido.-dijo Rose subiendo las escaleras.

-Pues yo no tengo problemas en ayudar a arreglar el cuarto de mi hermana

-dijo Emmet alzando las ejas.

-Lo se...Emmet,lo se.-dije riendo de felicidad.

A Jasper y Carlisle no les pedí que me ayudaran pues se habían ido de cacería y Edward si se la pediría para que se valla acostumbrado a mi Bella.

-Enana...no quiero.-dijo Edward cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

-Edward...por favor. Por favor.-dije en suplica.

-Alice...no insista.-dijo entre dientes.

-Bueno esta bien.-y sin más me fui a arreglar el cuarto de mi nueva hermana.

-La habitación quedo perfecta...gracias por ayudar.-dije admirando el cuarto.

-No fue nada Alice.-me dijo Esme y Emmet solo asintió con la cabeza.

Edward

Alice estuvo en mi puerta pidiendo para que ayudara a arreglar el cuarto de "Bella" como decidió decirle. ¿Que le pasa a esta enana o Duende? A caso esta loca. ¿Como puede confiar tanto en sus visiones?

Deje que el sonido de las teclas me invadieran por completo y a la vez concentrando me en el sonido del corazón de la bebe que dormía plácida en su cuna había algo en ella que por un extraño modo "me gustaba". ¿que cosas dices Edward Cullen?-me golpee mentalmente.

Deja de pensar en ella de forma.

No podía pensar en ella como un pequeño angelito era el demonio en persona Tentándome en atacar pero no caería no dejaría que mi mente le ganara a la razón simplemente no podía.

Otra cosa que me entrañaba era que no podía ver sus pensamientos ¿Quien era el del problema ella o yo?

Eso no lo sabia pero con el tiempo me daría cuenta. Eso era seguro.

Un año y medio después

Todo iba de maravilla...se me hacia más fácil sobre llevar mi situación con la niña mi sed la tenía más

controlada...pero no me acercaba a ella por más que quisiera. Tenia que alejarme de ella que no se acostumbra a mi. Y lo hice de una manera que todos se enojaron excepto Rose. Le había gruñido y no solo bastante con gruñir le di un fuerte pisotón al frente asustando la y la niña salió llorando con pasos torpes lejos de mi.

FLASHBACKS

La melodía me envolvía de forma agradable estaba tan concentrado que no me fije que alguien me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me volteé y aí

estaba mi infierno personal observándome con curiosidad no podía permitir ese tipo de cercanía y me paré del banco en el que estaba sentado y la encaré.

-Vete...Bella.-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Bella se sonrojo y no pude pasar por alto ese color...la boca se me estaba llenando de veneno.

No hice mas que espantarla para que se fuera. Y de mi garganta salió un sonoro gruñido sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero seguía aí tenia que hacer algo mas drástico y sin pensarlo dos veces cuadre mis hombros y me agache un poco y di un pisotón que de seguro todos oyeron.

Bella no contuvo mas y salio chillando de la habitación y a continuación solo tuve reproches de todos excepto Rose que solo se divertía viendo como lloraba la niña en brazos de Alice y Esme pero la diversión se le acabo cuando Emmet la tomo en brazos y de repente se puso furiosa.

Emmet le había tomado gran cariño y eso la molestaba.

Luego me sentí mal...lloraba por mi culpa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACKS.

Si que era un monstruo y uno muy despiadado.

No quería darme la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella incluso Jasper le había tomado cariño. Eso no me cabía en la cabeza tal vez la forma en la Alice trataba a Bella fuera la causa.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero y les guste no se si sea de su agrado esta es mi primera historia

Escritora:

Briana


	5. Capítulo 5

**POV** Edward

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo Bella tenía ya 8 años con nosotros y no puedo negar era una niña muy hermosa.

Su piel tan blanca como la mía, su larga melena que caía como cascada hasta su cintura, su voz y su rostro.

Lo que más observaba era esos ojos marrones que me miraban con curiosidad pero que yo miraba con destreza para poder ver su alma por que su mente estaba cerrada era exactamente una "muda mental".

Mi familia y yo actuábamos lo mas normal que podíamos por ejemplo.

Luego que cumplió los cinco tuvimos comprar camas para cada habitación...llenar las despensa con diferentes tipos de comida y lo mas asqueroso de todo comer con ella en el comedor y ir a cazar en sus horas de sueño.

No podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos descubra...se lo diríamos pero cuando sea mas grande a esta edad se le podría escapar una palabra.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O


	6. Capítulo 6

19 de septiembre 2008

 **POV** Edward

Era increíble la manera en la crecía y cada vez mas hermosa que nunca y yo Enamorándome no lo podía creer era una niña de 8 años y yo un hombre de 109 esto era simplemente imperdonable y tenia que encontrar una manera de olvidar esto que siento por Bella y lo único que se ocurría era irme a Alaska con nuestro primos.

Ellos me recibirían por algunos meses o años no se lo suficientes para dejar aclarar mi mente.

Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward no te vallas.-dijo poniéndose en frente mi.

"Alice tengo que ir...quiero ir"

-Pero porque?-dijo mirándome fijamente .

"Alice por favor regresaré pronto"

-Bueno no me meteré ...pero claro que Esme y Carlisle si lo harán.-dijo para salir en un santiamén salió de mi cuarto.

Narrador homodiegetico.

Tal y como Alice lo dijo Carlisle y Esme le rogaron para que se quedara pero el no acepto y solo dijo regresare pronto y sin decir nada se marcho a Alaska.

Allá fue bien recibido por los Denali en especial por Tanya La loca como el la llamabano dejaba de acosarlo y tratar de seducirlo pero el no caía solo pensaba en ella.

Por otra parte la familia Cullen estaba triste por la partida de repentina de Edward y Bella que ni se diga lo extraño demasiado decía siempre con el pasar del tiempo.

04 de Agosto 2017

Ya habían pasado nueve años desde la partida de Edward y Bella ya en su adolecencia podía asegurar que esta pérfidamente enamorada de el.a pesar del tiempo se decía a si misma.

Sin saber que Edward estaba en las misma condiciones que ella y esa misma tarde regreso.

Estaba emocionada algunos dicen que sienten mariposas en el estómago...pues yo sentí todo un zoológico. dijo para si misma.

Por otra parte Edward sintió lo mismo y se recrimino por no olvidarla y haber perdido el tiempo en Alaska.

Todos estaban feliz por el regreso de Edward.

Tres días después decidieron revelarle a Bella sobre su naturaleza y todos se sorprendieron pues Bella tomo la noticia con calma ya lo sospechaba les dijo a todos.

Y continuaron todo con su curso normal.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior y espero que les guste

Briana


	7. Capítulo 7

12 de agosto 2017

 **POV** Bella

Todo esto ha sido raro las personas que me criaron vampiros esto es fabuloso con razón ya tenia la duda porque tan hermosos y jóvenes.

Eso era la razón simple y diminuta.

Hoy Edward iría al instituto por primera vez ya que había regresado la semana anterior.

Prepare mis cosa y baje las escalera tomando en cuenta lo torpe que era.

Me subí al jeep de Emmet a esperar a los demas. Menos a Edward que se iría en su volvió. Todos teníamos autos pero al instituto siempre hibamos en el jeep de Emmet.

Cuando llegamos todas las miradas estaban sobre Edward pero este lo hacia caso. Emmet,Rose,Alice y Jasper se fueron a su clase de historia y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos a esperar que sonara la campana para entrar a Biología ya que estábamos en el mismo nivel.

Caminábamos por el pasillo en silencio cuando de repente apareció Daniela y se le aventó encima a Edward. Empezó a darle besos en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y Edward inmediato se la quito de encima.

-Hola soy Daniela tu debes ser el otro hijo del Dr. Cullen y te llamas Edward Cullen y Eddy...te puedo decir hací verdad perdón por lo de hace rato pero me emociono demasiado cuando veo a alguien tan guapo como tu.-dijo tomando su mano.

Esto era el colmo Eddy y Edward parece que le agrado porque sonrió y le hablo.

-Hola Daniela y no te preocupes no importa y si me puedes decir Eddy siempre y cuando yo te diga Dani...si se puede.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Y no pude escuchar mas y salí prácticamente corriendo de allí.

-¿Bella a donde vas? Espera me.-dijo Edward a lo lejos.

Me gire y lo encare.

\- Voy a la cafetería y mejor quedare con tu DANI...EDDY.-esos apodos los grite prácticamente.

Me gire y seguí caminando.

Me sentí como una idiota como podía celar a Edward si el nunca fue ni sera mio eso ahora lo tenia mas que claro.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero y les guste.

Briana


	8. Capítulo 8

12 de agosto 2017

Edward

Hoy iniciaba mi primer día en el instituto y tendría que soportar todos los pensamientos de las chicas sobre mi pero no las culpaba por que no negare que soy guapo y puedo ser muy seductor si me lo propongo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto Emmet,Alice,Jasper y Rose se fueron a clase de historia y yo me quede solo con Bella iba a meter una conversación con ella ya que no habíamos hablado mucho y de la nada aparece una chica y se me a venta en cima empezó a darme besos y rápidamente la aparte no quería que Bella confundiera las cosas.

Y se me vino a la mente una idea grandiosa de saber que siente Bella por mi.

La chica empezó a presentarse y iba hablando como si fuera una carretilla

Me pregunto si podía llamarme Eddy y aunque odiara ese nombre

Más tenia que aguantarlo para probar mi teoría. Yo también le puse un apodó Dani. Y ella solo pensaba.

Dani...ese apodó no me gusta pero por este bombo me la juego.

Bella que hasta el momento estaba a mi lado se fue casi corriendo de mi lado.

La llame y se detuvo.

Dio la vuelta y me dijo lo bastante enojada:

-Voy a la cafetería y quedate con tu DANI...EDDY.-grito y se fue.

-Oye podemos vernos después de clase.-me dijo Daniela a mi lado.

-Lamento si te confundí...por mi actitud tu y yo no podemos ser mas que amigos. Perdon-dije a Daniela y empecé a caminar a la cafetería.

Mire sobre mi hombro y dije.

-Emmm y no...no me puedes decir eddy.

Lose no debí hacer eso pero necesitaba saber que sentía Bella por mi no era justo sentir esto solo.

Bella se enojo por la atención que le di a Daniela y yo era mas que feliz.

Estaba celosa. Eso quiere decir que me quiere no solo como un hermano

Me fui directo a la cafetería y en una mesa apartada de los demás estaba Bella con los brazos cruzados y roja como un tomate y eso elevó mi ego.

Esta mas que celosa.

Me encamine hací su mesa y le pregunte si me podía sentar y ella me dijo que si pero en cuanto me senté ella se paro dispuesta para irse y mas no la deje.

-Bella no te vallas.-dije tomando su mano y al instante sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y ella sintió lo mismo porque se estremeció.

-Mejor di eso a tu "Dani".-me dijo con odio.

-No porque con la que quiero estar es contigo. -dije y Tiro una carcajada amarga

-Y tu crees que yo te voy a creer.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Hablaremos después...este no es un lugar seguro.-dije en un susurro.

-Edward no tienes que darme ninguna explicación sobre tu preferencia de mujeres.-me dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Claro que si...nos vamos en mi volvo cuando salgamos.

-Vine en el jeep de Emmet y en el me voy .-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No y es mi última palabra.-le lleve la contraria.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Hola amigos; se que últimamente he dejado de escribir

Todo cambio(Edward y Bella).

En el próximo capítulo voy a narrar en tercera persona.

Gracias.

Briana


	9. Capítulo 9

Narrado en tercera persona.

El día transcurrió muy lento para Edward y para Bella demasiado rápido.

A la hora de salida Edward le dijo a sus hermanos que se fueran porque Bella y el tenían un trabajo de Biología y se tardarían.

La única que no se trago el cuento fue Alice ya que había visto una visión de lo que muy pronto pasaría pero se dedico a pensar en otra cosa para que Edward no se diera cuenta.

Todos se subieron al jepp y se fueron.

Edward se recalcó en su auto a esperar por su Bella.

Tres minutos después Bella salia del instituto con un joven y esto lo molesto.

El tal chico se llamaba Richard y no era conocido por ser un buen chico...sino por su carácter de ogro,egoísta y violento. Aunque se mostraba como una palomita pero era un camuflaje.

Edward muy enojado salio a su encuentro y lo sujeto por la camisa y lo amenazo con matarlo si se acercaba a SU BELLA.

Richard asustado se aparto de el como un cobarde.

Bella estaba enojada con Edward e intento irse pero este la agarro por la cintura evitando que se fuera Bella intento zafarse pero no pudo Edward la subió sobre su hombro y la llevo al auto la monto en el asiento del copiloto y le piso el cinturón de seguridad dio la vuelta y se sentó en su asiento.

En todo el camino no dijeron nada. Bella se la paso mirando por su ventana.

Edward se dirigió a las afuera de Foks y se detuvo en un prado.

Se salio a esperar que Bella saliera del auto pero no lo hizo...se quedo con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mirando hacia la nada.

Edward al ver que no hacia nada abrió su puerta y la saco del auto.

Le pidió que le explicara porque estaba molesta y esta no decía nada sino que sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y se hizo un mar de lágrimas, a Edward se le rompió el alma si es que tiene y la abrazo fuertemente sobre su pecho.

-No llores.-le decía sollozando sobre su hombro.

-Ell...Danie..la...te...te...gus...ta.-dijo la joven sobre su pecho.

-No. -Se apresuro a decir Edward.-

Solo hay una niña que me gusta y esa eres tu...no no me gustas TE AMO..

. mas que a mi propia vida.-dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-De verdad .-pregunto la joven con una pizca de entusiasmo.

-Si...te amo y no puedo ocultarlo. Todo cambio cuando llegaste a mi amor mio.-dijo Edward tomando el rostro de Bella en sus manos.

-Yo también te amo sabes?-dice Bella.

-Lo se mi vida.-dijo Edward.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-SIIIII...CLARO QUE QUIERO.-dijo la joven dando saltos de emoción .

La acercó a el y la beso tiernamente.

El beso fue subiendo de tono y el con ganas de más la tomo de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo y el beso tierno se convirtió en un beso salvaje y muy apasionado.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Creo que el capitulo es

algo raro y sin sentido;prometo mejorar eso. Espero sus comentarios o criticas eso me ayudara a mejorar mis fallas.

Y también empeze a usar la sangría. La usaba muy poco en los otros capítulos pero aquí la puse mas notoria.

Gracias por leer.

Briana


	10. Capítulo 10

Pov. Edward

Bella y yo ya teníamos tres meses de novios y cada día la amaba y deseaba mas. Las ganas de poseerla estanba acabando conmigo.

1 año despues

Hoy me encontraba feliz...compre un terreno cerca de mi casa y esta contrullendo una cabaña para mi y mi Bella y claro y la cotilla de Alice se ofreció a decorar él guardarropa para los días que Bella se quedara conmigo a solas.

Una vez que termine le dije a mi Bella que le tenia una sorpresa y ella aunque odiara las sorpresa acepto esta.

Y yo encantado ya era hora de que tuviéramos tiempo solos.

-Ya estamos cerca.-pregunto mi Bella por cuarta vez.

-Si.-dije mientras la guiaba y ella aun con él paño tapando su vista.

Una vez que llegamos quite la venda de su ojos y deposite la llave en su mano.

-Edward es hermosa de quien es.-pregunta mirando la cabaña.

-Bueno señorita es nuestra te gusta.-dije a lo que Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Me encanta Edward gracias.-dijo con sus ojos cristalinos. Pero ven quiero verla por dentro.

La dirigía hacia dentro y le fui mostrando todo a su paso hasta él última cuarto que seria nuestra habitación.

Bella se puso roja cuando vio la enorme cama matrimonial que había en él centro con sabanas blancas y los pétalos rojos que habían sobre ella y los velones verdes.

"Alice me las pagara"

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Él capitulo es corto y subiré la otra parte luego.

Espero y les guste.

Briana


	11. Capítulo 11

Pov. Edward

-Esta todo perfecto Edward.

-Alice preparo la habitación.-dije nervioso.

-Perfecto.-dijo

Se volteo y comenzó a besarme y yo ansioso le correspondo quería comer me la toda.

La guíe a la cama y empecé a desnudarla con desesperación y ella también.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda para mi y yo para ella nos tumbe en la cama

Mis labios los dirigí a su cuello que me llamaba. Luego sus pechos.

Cuando no aguante mas dirigí mi pene a su entrada.

Pero antes le dije.

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti"-dijo

La empecé

a penetrar lento y sentí que chocaba con algo que no me permitía pasar... salí y entre con más fuerza y oí como algo se rompió y él grito de Bella...sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda. Me detuve hasta que él dolor de Bella pasara.

-Sigue... Por favor.-me dijo en un susurro.

Empecé a moverme lento pero después mas rápido esto era él cielo.

Olfatee la sangre que había entre las sabana y sentí él monstruo despertar pero me controle ,mi amor era mas grande que mi sed por su sangre.

Volví a besarla con dulzura y seguí con la hermosa danza hasta que los dos alcanzamos él clímax.

-Te amo.-dije en su oído.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo

Me tumbe de espalda y la atraje hacia mi.

Nos tape con las sabanas y en minutos Bella se había dormido. Cerré los ojos recordando cada instante de esa noche en que la hice MI MUJER.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos a casa y claro que las bromas de Emmet no se hicieron esperar.

Y Esme se llevo a Bella a su habitación para una platica de madre a hija. Y Carlisle tampoco se que do atrás. Me llevó a su despacho.

" Dios parece que cometimos un crimen."

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Disculpen la tardansa

y se que él capitulo ee corto

pero no se me

ocurría nada mas

es él primer lemón que escribo

espero y les guste

Briana


	12. Capítulo 12

Pov.Edward

Bella y yo nos ibamos juntos al instituto y luego nos ibamos a nuestro pequeño "hogar" a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida en pareja.

Hice una visita a dirección la noche pasada y configure el horario de Bella y el mio para que todas las clases las tuviéramos juntos así no separarme de ella ni un segundo.

Nunca pensé que Bella podría darme mayor felicidad de la que me daba con solo respirar sino que a la hora de la intimidad es increíblemente apasionada, tierna e inocente.

Eso me encanta.

Disfruto tanto de poseerla completamente. Me hace hasta olvidarme de mi propio nombre.

Me vuelve loco oírla gemir y gritar mi nombre.

Poder entregarnos completamente sin restricciones es increíble.

Pov.Alice

Últimamente Edward y Bella solo vienen como de visita a la casa porque por la mañana se van al instituto,cuando salen se van a su linda casa en la cual ayude a Edward y vienen en la noche y a veces ni vienen. Y yo feliz de poder ir de compras todo el tiempo para poder comprar lencería para Bella.

Carlisle y Esme al principio estuvieron desacuerdo con el tema ya que Bella era humana pero Emmet los convenció de que ellos tienen sus necesidades que cumplir. Y solo así entendieron un poco.

Quien iba a decir que el grandulón celebro de zanahoria de Emmet se tomara algo enserio.

Y por otro lado Jasper estaba preocupado por Bella y hasta Rose eso me sorprendió y mucho.

Pov. Bella

Era la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Tenia a Edward a mí lado y no necesitaba nada más.

Edward me ponía a mil.

Cada caricia,cada beso,cada vez que me hacía suya.

Les estoy agradecida a los Cullen por haberme dejado formar parte de su familia y el haberme acogido cuando mi madre biológica ya no pudo hacerse cargo de mi.

Narradora

Todo iba bien con los Cullen pero esa felicidad no duró mucho porque un nuevo alumno llegó a instituto su nombre era Julián Castro y se la pasaba acosando a Bella,no le importaba las amenazas de los Cullen, él disfrutaba ver miedo en lo ojos de Bella quería tenerla y la tendría

Se decía a si mismo.

Un día cuando Bella fue a la biblioteca por un Corán*(Un Corán es el libro sagrado de Islam,que según los musulmanes contiene la palabra de Dios. Es un libro fundamental de la región musulmana que contiene las revelaciones que Dios hizo a Mahoma.)*

Y de repente apareció Julián a fastidiar y acorraló a Bella en unas de las frías paredes. Bella intento gritar pero no podía ya que Julián le tapó la boca con un paño. Y empezó a besar su cuello. Bella se removía e intento zafarse y solo gano que Julián le pegará.

Estaba asustada.

Y empezó a llorar muy fuerte.

Sintió que alguien aventaba a Julián lejos de ella mientras empezaba a pegarle muy fuerte

"Era Edward" sintió alivio y aunque debería odiar a Julián se compadeció de él por la forma en la que Edward le pegaba.

Intento ayudarlo pero él era muy fuerte. En unos instantes sus hermanos estaban aí. Y Jasper uso su don para calmar a Edward.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero y les guste

Tarde mucho

En publicar y lo lamento

Pero ya empezaron las

Clases y se me hace más

Difícil.

Briana


	13. Capítulo 13

Pov. Edward

La ira nublada mis sentido como ese hijo de perra se atrevía a ponerle un dedo a MI MUJER A MI BELLA solo mía y de nadie más.

Iba a matar a Julián le había advertido que se alejara de Bella pero no lo hizo.

No me importaba que Bella estuviera intentando separarme de el. Pero no lo iba a lograr.

Mi furia era más grande.

Luego llegaron mis hermano y de inmediato Jasper envío olas de calma a mí para que no matará al hijo de puta.

Todos se estaban debatiendo en matar o no a Julián.

Yo más calmado abrace a Bella quien se desmayó en mis brazos.

Alice se encargó de hablar con el director del instituto quien tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Y yo llevé a Bella a casa.

El instituto era un hervidero de chisme acerca de lo sucedido.

Pensaba que Julián era un cerdo una basura.

Una vez que llegue a casa baje a Bella del coche y la subí en mis brazos ya que seguía desmayada.

Cuando Esme nos vio se asusto al igual que Carlisle que salió por el jadeo de sorpresa de Esme.

Les tuve que contar lo que pasó y Esme y Carlisle estaban furiosos.

Llevé a Mi Bella a su habitación y la deposite con cuidado en su cama.

No quería que nadie volviera a lastimar a mi Bella y haría todo lo posible porque no volviera a pasar.

Bella no quiso declarar antes un juez por lo tanto el juez se tuvo que conformar con los vídeo de la cámara de seguridad y las declaraciones de las personas que se daban cuenta del acoso de Julián. Claro que a la cámara de seguridad tuvimos que editar varias partes.

Pero al final le cantaron 15 años de prisión. Y yo no me conforme con eso. Pero que más da.

3 meses después

El baile de primavera se acercaba y Alice andaba como loca.

Si eso fuera posible.

Andaba de aquí para ya como poseída.

Comprado todos los trajes para la dichosa fiesta. Bella se escondía cada vez que podía de ella pero le resultaba en vano.

Solo faltaban dos días para la maldita fiesta que celebraría en Monte Carlos.

Yo por mi parte no quería ir pero por Bella lo haría,no podía permitir que otra cosa similar a lo que pasó con Julián volviese a pasar.

Y por lo tanto todos teníamos que ir vestidos de etiqueta.

Buhhh. Que molesto.

Tener que soportar los molestos pensamientos de los chicos.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

El capítulo es

Corto espero

Y les guste.

Briana


	14. Capítulo 14

Pov.Bella

"Por favor detente"-dije por última vez a Alice quien no paraba de andar en tienda.

"Bella apenas estamos empezando"-dijo mirándome a los ojos y supe que no mentía.

Se quedó mirando a un punto en especial... estaba teniendo una visión.

"Alice estás bien?"-Pregunte.

"Si además todo saldrá de maravilla."-dijo sonriente."Vamos a una tienda mas a buscar tu vestido."

"Bueno esta bien."-dije un poco aliviada.

3 horas más tarde.

Después de tres largas horas Alice encontró el vestido perfecto para mi. Y para que mentir a mi también me gustó.

Era un hermoso vestido color azul marino con un cinturón en forma de flores color plata.

Creo que era de marca un AtomAttire. Y a juego unas zapatillas no muy altas color negras.

El baile era mañana y estaba un poco asustada no sabía bailar mucho.

Edward

Por fin mañana era el gran día y estaba ansioso por fin pasaría el dichoso baile.

Un día después.

Estaba al final de las escalera esperando por mi Bella.

Y cuando la mire me quede embelesado. Estaba divina.

Con ese vestido azul marino que hacia resaltar su piel de forma increíble.

" Estas hermosa " le dije en cuanto bajo a mi lado.

Se sonrojo como siempre.

"Gracias... Tu también estas muy guapo" dijo abrazando me.

Yo le abrase con entusiasmo.

Bese su cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura.

Tenia mucho que no estaba con ella en la intimidad y hoy lo deseaba como loco. Y se lo hice saber.

"Bella después de la fiesta quiero ir nuestra casa."

Volvió a sonrojarse.

"Yo también quiero ir"

Dijo poniéndose más roja que semáforo. Me reí.

"Te ves hermosa cuando te pones roja " dije acariciando su mejilla. Me provocaba tanta ternura.

"Ya vámonos dejen eso para después." dijo Emmet detrás de nosotros.

Tome la mano de mi amada y la lleve hasta mi Volvo.

Maneje con una velocidad considerable ya que a mí Bella no le gustaba mucho la alta velocidad.

En cuanto llegamos todos los chicos se quedaron mirando a mí MUJER como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Solté un gruñido audible para mis hermanos y Bella que se encontraba a mi lado.

Inmediatamente Jasper mando una ola de tranquilidad pero aún no pensaba tranquilizar me del todo.

Así que opté por lo más cómico que haría tomé a Bella de la cintura y la bese con desesperación a lo cual me respondió con la misma intensidad.

Bella envolvió sus manos en mi nuca y yo bajé mi manos de la cintura más abajo y hice que me rodeará la cintura con sus piernas.

Edward aquí no. Esa era Alice.

Edward tranquilo. Esa era Jasper.

Hermano no sabía que estuvieras tan excitado. Ese sin duda era Emmet.

Idiota no estás haciendo quedar en ridículo. Rosalie tenía que ser.

Maldito. Cree que la puede tener para el solo. Ese pensamiento era de Mike Newton.

Solté a Bella antes de llegar más lejos.

Estaba completamente sonrojada.

Toda vía todos no salían de su asombro por la escena que presentamos en público.

Pero ni me importa Bella era mía y tenía todo el derecho de tocarla.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero y les guste.

Perdón por la tardanza pero no se me ocurría nada para el capítulo. Pero ya lo hice.

Briana

Besos


	15. Capítulo 15

EPOV

Bella y yo nos pasamos toda la noche bailando o al menos yo lo hice ya que Bella no sabe muy bien.

A la hora de irnos salimos apresurados pues una larga noche nos esperaba.

En cuanto llegamos me dirigí a su lado a velocidad vampírica no había nadie cerca.

La tomé en brazos y en latido de su corazón ya estábamos adentro.

La dejé sobre sus pies. Y la abrazo.

-Te amo mi vida.-dije sobre su pelo.

-Yo también te amo mi corazón.-dijo con su cara en mi pecho.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito.-dije besando su cuello y acariciando su cadera.

Gimió

-Yo también te necesitó.-beso mi pecho.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor ahora?.-pregunte besando sus labios.

-S...si.-dijo en jadeo.

No aguarde más y la tomé de la mano directo a nuestra habitación.

Cuando entre cerré la puerta tras de mí y empecé a besar los labios de mi mujer con desesperación.

Ella abrió su boca y yo entre mi lengua inmediatamente y empezamos la batalla por ver quién dominaba pero ninguno se quedaba atrás.

Saque su vestido en una milésima de segundo.

Se quedó en ropa interior y estaba divina en encaje.

Ella llevo sus manos a mi saco y me lo saco, luego empezó con mi camisa y la bajo por mis hombros, luego mi pantalón.

Solo quede en calzoncillos.

Mi Bella empezó a acariciar me por encima de la tela y yo ya no aguantaba mis gemidos acompañaron los de ella.

Le saque el sostén y luego las bragas. Y volví a sus labios.

Bella se hincó y puso ambas manos en mis caderas y fue deslizando mi ropa interior.

Cuando estuvo sacado por completo agarro mi pene con una mano y con su lengua lamió las gotas seminales.

Y yo solo gemía.

Lo metió a su boca y empezó la mamada. No lo tenía completo en su boca pues no le cabía era demasiado grande. 20 cm.

Ya no aguantaba agarre a mi mujer por el cabello y la fui empujando más adentro y con mis caderas empecé a follar su boca.

Esto era la gloria.

Cuando sentí que me iba a correr la agarre y la subí en la cama. Empecé a besar,lamer y chupar todo a mi paso.

Era deliciosa.

Creo que a su intimidad le dedique 35 minutos y tuvo dos orgasmos y yo me bebí hasta la última gota.

Cuando sentí que mi pene iba a explotar me abrí paso entre sus piernas y la empecé a penetrar lentamente pero después me movía como desquiciado.

Tenía miedo de lastimarla con lo duro que la estocada pero ella me pedía en gemidos que le diré más rápido más fuerte. Y yo claro que no me iba a negar.

Esa noche hicimos el amor 3 veces hasta que mi ángel callo rendida a mis brazos.

Sin duda ésta sería una noche inolvidable.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Chicos aquí esta el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.

Briana.


	16. Capítulo 16

EPOV

Apenas habían pasado minutos de que mi Bella se había quedado profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

Sin duda hoy fue una noche digna para recordar toda mi eternidad.

Ella no dejaba de llamarme en sueños. Y eso me ponía feliz.

Cada vez que me llamaba decía lo mucho que me amaba.

La tenía recostada sobre mi pecho con cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo sobre cada parte del mío. Solo con una sábana que cubría su espalda baja.

En esto momento era difícil mantener mi deseo a raya. Solo la imagen de ella totalmente dormida me detenía.

-Amor despierta.-dije por tercera vez en el oído de Bella.

-Un ratito más mi amor.-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Amor ya casi tenemos que irnos para la casa de nuestros padres.-dije besando su cuello.

Gimió. Como siempre hace cada vez que la tocó o beso.

-Un minuto.-dijo tapándose con las sábanas. Sabía que estaba despierta.

Solté un suspiro fingido.

-Bueno entonces tendré que bañarme solo.-dije parando me de la cama.

-NO.. yo estoy despierta.-se paro de golpe de la cama.

-Bueno está bien. Hola mi amor ¿cómo amaneciste?.-dije abrazándola.

-Bueno...dormí de maravilla junto a ti.-dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

-Pues a bañarnos.-la ayude a levantar se de la cama dejando me ver si desnudez era hermosa.

Me levanté detrás de ella y nos adentramos en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Que prefieres bañera o Regadera-. Le pregunté.

-La bañera está bien.-dijo cepillándose los dientes.

-Ok.-dije empezando a llenarla con agua caliente.

Una vez llena le coloque el jabón y me metí dentro apoyando mi cabeza en una esquina y mis brazos a ambos lados.

Al minuto Mi Bella se metió asiendo se espacio entres mis piernas, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho. Y yo feliz de su tacto la abrazo por la espalda. Repartiendo besos en su hombros.

-Te amo.-dije.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo acariciando mis brazos.

Mi miembro empezó a reaccionar.

Y volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión si mismo.

Cuando salimos nos vestimos con lo primero que encontramos en el guardarropas yo un pantalón negro y una camisa azul cielo y unos zapatos negros.

Mientras que Bella se puso un pantalón Jeans ceñido y una camisa mangas largas blanca y unas Converses negras.

Nos fuimos a la cocina tomados de la mano y le prepare unos hot cakes, panqueques con miel, ensalada de frutas y un batido de fresas.

Se comió todo con una sonrisa en sus labios pero después puso una mueca de asco y se paró de la mesa de un salto y vómito con violencia en el fregadero.

Rápidamente tomé su pelo mientras le sobaba la espalda.

-Amor estás bien?-pregunte preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes solo tengo que lavarme los dientes.-dijo

No me convenció mucho y cuando iba a hablar se fue a la habitación.

Espere en la cocina de que terminara en el baño.

Cuando regreso me abrazo ya que seguro vio la cara de preocupación que tenía.

-Mi amor estoy bien.-dijo sobre mi pecho.

-Estas segura?-interrogue.

-Si. Ya vámonos.

Salimos de la casa a paso lento no quería que se le revuelva el estómago otra vez.

Cuando llegamos al Volvo le abrí la puerta del copiloto y a broche su cinturón.

Cuando llegamos a casa le abrí la puerta a mi Bella y cuando salió la tomé de la mano y nos adentramos en la casa.

Jasper, Alice,Esme y Emmet se disponían para ir a cazar.

Mi Bella se quedó hablando un rato con Esme y me convenció de que también fuera a cazar. Y pues acepte ya tenía semanas que no cazaba y mis ojos eran negros sabía que a Bella no le gustaba ese color.

Al rato Carlisle se fue al hospital y todos nos fuimos a cazar en casa solo quedaron Rose y Bella.

No tenía miedo de dejar a Bella con Rose pues aunque se porte como una bruja no se atraería a dañar a Bella porque aunque no lo demuestre la quiere mucho.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Disculpen la tardanza espero y les guste.

Briana


	17. Capítulo 17

Pov.Bella

Después de que todos se fueron a cazar execto Rosalie.

Me fui a mi habitación a hacer nada ya que con Rasalie no tenía una buena relación.

Ya tenía rato de estar leyendo

Orgullos y Prejuicios.

Y me levanté de la cama a arreglar mi guardarropas, tenía demasiadas y podría donar unas cuantas.

Pero no pude llegar porque a medio camino me entró un mareo espantoso.

Todo se veía borroso y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Me Caminé hasta la mesita de noche Donde había una pequeña charola con un vaso de agua.

Pensé que tal vez le viendo un poco de agua se me pasaría el mareo pero cuando llegué y levanté la mano para sujetar lo se me resbalo de la mano y tanto la charola como el vaso cayeron al piso con un incomodo ruido luego todo se volvió negro y no supe nada más de mi.

Pov.Rosalie

Todos se habían ido de cacería y yo me quedé en casa Bella estaba en su habitación organizando su guardarropa.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer me senté en un sillón a ver revista cuando oí una charola caer junto a un baso de cristal.

Me sobre salte.

Luego un ruido de un cuerpo caer al suelo.

Me pare de un salto del sofá cuando noté que el ruido venia de la habitación de Bella.

Algo le había pasado.

Subí en un segundo a su cuarto y la encontré desmayada en el suelo.

Rápidamente la tome en brazo. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual.

En otro segundo ya la tenía en la parte trasera de mi BMW.

Y maneje hasta el hospital y en menos de diez minutos ya la estaban llevando a revisarla.

Estaba asustada sabía que Carlisle la estaba atendiendo pero no lo he podido evitar.

Tome mi teléfono y llame a Edward que al segundo tono me contestó.

-Rosalie ¿Que pasa?-dijo algo confuso.

-Edward tienes que regresar,Bella esta en el hospital.. Carlisle ya la esta atendiendo.

-¿Que le paso?-preguntó asustado.

-Ven rápido aquí te explico.-dije

-Ok,ya voy en camino.-dijo

En algunos 3 minutos después Edward estaba entrando en el hospital.

-¿Como estas?-dijo desesperado.

-No se,Carlisle la esta atendiendo.

-¿Que le paso?-preguntó

-No se bien,estaba en la sala oí el sonido de un vaso romperse y luego ella caer al piso.-dije.

En ese instante salio Carlisle.

Pov.Edward

Estaba bien asustado de lo que podría tener mi Bella. Y cuando mi padre salio empecé a hacer todo tipo de preguntas,intente ver en su mente pero me bloqueo.

-Bella esta embarazada.-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Se que es imposible pero mi corazón volvió a latir por unos segundos.

Un hijo mio y de Bella.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Aquí esta,un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

Si quieren darme ideas o opiniones para el nuevo capítulo aquí estaré esperando.

Gracias por todo.

Briana


	18. Capítulo 18

Dios pensé que yo no tenía derecho a la felicidad por ser lo que soy.

Pero ya veo que no.

No deje que Carlisle terminar cuando me fui apresurado a su habitación.

-Bella,mi amor.-dije cuando entre.

-Hola amor,dijo con voz patosa.

Carlisle no me dijo que tengo.¿Tú me lo vas a decir?

-Si mi amor.-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Espero pacientemente a que continuará.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa pues movía sus dedos sobre su regazo.

Mi mente se la imagino con esa misma bata de hospital y un pequeño bulto contra su pecho.

Dios,iba a ser padre.

Pero algo llegó a mi mente.

Y si Bella no quería ser madre.

¿Qué iba a pasar entonces?

No no podía pensar de ese modo

Bella era un ser humano,bueno y puro.

-Vamos a ser papás.-dije tratando de ver más allá de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confusa.

-Estas embarazada,mi vida.

Pronto sus hermosos ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Y se tiró a mis brazos.

-oh mi amor un hijo tuyo y mío.-decía en sollozos.

-Gracias por este regalo mi amor.-dije

Y busque con desesperación su boca y la uní a la mía en un beso apasionado.

Me la quería comer toda, cuando sentí que necesitaba respirar dirigí mi boca a su cuello y dejé unos cuantos chupones para el que la viera supiera que tenía dueño. Y ese era yo.

Luego entraron Carlisle y Rose, nos felicitaron, Rose estaba emocionado sima con el bebe.

Esa misma tarde le dieron despacharon del hospital.

Los demás cuando se enteraron estaban muy felices por nosotros.

Mi mundo estaba completo.

Ya tenía mi propia familia.

POVB

Estaba más que feliz no sabía como expresar lo que sentía era tan intenso que las palabras me faltaban.

-Bella...vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde. - me dijo Alice

-Pero Alice. - dije haciendo un puchero. - Si apenas son las 7:31 AM de la mañana y tengo sueño. - dije bostezando.

-Pero Bella apenas tienes 1 semana que estas embarazada y ya estas de baga. - dijo jalan dome cariñosamente de la cama. - ¿Que quieres que haga, estoy cansada ? - me justifique.

-Que te des rápido. - exclamo

-Bueno esta bien. - dije parando me de la cama.

Alice empezó a dar saltos y se dirigió a mi guardarropa sacando un vestido rosa pálido que me daba por las rodillas y unas bailarinas blancas;se dirigió a la cómoda para sacar un conjunto blanco de ropa interior. Y luego salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo podía pensar en mi bebe y Edward, por fin tenía la pieza que me faltaba.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Perdón por tardar

He estado muy ocupada pero intentaré no atrasar me.

Espero y les guste.

La otra parte del capítulo la subiré mas adelante

Briana


	19. Capítulo 19

POVB

Febrero

Marzo

Abril

Los meses fueron pasando rápido y con ello mi embarazo que aunque solo tenia tres meses parecía de 5, las cosas no podían ir mejor, los integrantes de mi familia se dedicaron a investigar sobre mi caso,en las amazonas encontraron a una mujer,Zenna quien estuvo dos veces embarazada de un vampiro y luego fue transformada por su hijo mayor él cual era mitad mortal-mitad inmortal y era ponzoñoso.

Esa historia nos dejo un poco mas tranquilos a todos.

-muy bien Bella aquí traigo la lista de los posibles nombres si es niña.

Alice se había vuelto loca con nombres.

-Haber Alice enseña me los.

Me paso la lista muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

Abrí los ojos al ver la lista con algunos 30 nombres.

-Tantos-me limite a decir

-Es necesario.-se limito a decir

-Bien comencemos.

Constanza

Jenifer

Juletta

Masiel

Renee

Esmeralda

Alicia

Rosalinda

Isabel

Eduarda

Carlie

Emalyn

Jasey

Renesmee

Elizabert

Ana

Leticia

Lucia

Balbara

Fernanda

Laura

Grettel

Belinda

Victoria

Jane

Cristina

Renata

Regina

La verdad era que los nombres eran hermosos pero no encontraba cual seria perfecto tal vez Renesmee o Elizabert.

-¿Cual te gusta?-pregunto Alice

-Creo que Renesmee o Carlie pero quiero elegir con Edward.

-Bueno esta bien pero ahora el de niño.-dijo pasando me la lista

Esta era mas corta.

Edward

Jacob

Edgar

Eduardo

Ethan

En estas solo me gustaron Edward y Jacob y así se lo hice saber a Alice.

Estaba en la cocina esperando que Edward regresara de caza ya que hoy se cumplían 3 días que se había ido junto a todos los hombres Cullen a las montañas.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí unos fríos brazos alrededor de mi enorme barriga.

-¿Como estas mi gordita?-dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

Me reí por él nuevo apodo que me puso.-Bien mi amor ¿como estas tu?.

-Yo estoy bien ahora lo estoy,¿como esta mi bebe?.-beso mi cuello.-Espero que se haya portado bien.-dijo levantando mi blusón y dejando muchos besos en todo mi estómago.-Sabes cuanto te amo mi amor.-en respuesta mi bebe pateo su boca que aun estaba en mi estómago.

-Claro que lo sabe.-le dije.-Edward,Alice y yo estábamos buscando nombres.

-¿Y cuales tienes en mente?.-pregunto dejando un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Bueno,si es niña tengo dos nombres en mente.

-¿Y cuales tienes en mentes?

-Bueno él primero es Renesmee y él otro es Carlie.

-Bueno los dos son lindos.

-¿Cual crees que podríamos ponerle?.-pregunte.

-Si te gustan los dos podríamos ponerle Renesmee Carlie Cullen.-respondió besando mi mejilla.

-Tienes razón.-mi ángel siempre buscando una solución.-Y de cariño podemos decirle nessie.

-Claro.-dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a la sala donde se sentó en unos de los grandes sillones y sentándome sobre su regazo -¿Y él de niño?

-Tengo dos,Edward y Jacob.-besando sus rojos labios.

-Edward Jacob. Y de cariño E.J.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-O Eddie.-dije riendo y él entre cerro los ojos

-No.-dijo

-Bueno esta bien.-dije cerrando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello,y él me beso apasionadamente.

-Te amo.-dije

-Como yo a ti.-dijo acariciando mi cabellos.

Nada podía ser mejor.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero y disfruten él capítulo

Briana


	20. Capítulo 20

POVE

Hoy mi gordita y yo ibamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para él bebe.

Mi amor estaba muy feliz de que fuéramos de compras juntos.

Y eso a mi también me hacia feliz.

Alice estaba refunfuñando en un mueble con los brazos sobre su pecho.

Obvio que no estaba de acuerdo que fuéramos sin ella,hasta que Jasper tuvo que convencerla.

-Edward,mira que lindo.-dijo mi amor mostrándome un lindo mameluco blanco de recién nacido.

-Si cariño,esta hermoso.-dije sonriendo le

Luego siguió buscando en un lado.

Esta tan distraído que no me di cuenta que una humana que no era Bella me dio una en unas de mis nalga.

Me voltee alterado para ver a una chica rubia de algunos 18 años.

-Hola guapo.-dijo la muy zorra batiendo sus pestañas.- Quieres una mujer caliente en la cama.

Lo que no alcance a ver fue que Bella se abalanzo sobre la chica dándole cachetadas y halándole él pelo.

-MALDITA NO LE HABLES Y NI MUCHOMENOS TOQUES A MI HOMBRE ,ZORRA.-Bella grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos.

La chica solamente gritaba que la soltara,aunque sabia que la chica se tenia merecido los golpes de mi Bella tuve que quitarle a Bella de encima,no por ella sino porque no quería que Bella ni mi bebe resultaran lastimados.

-Es increíble que la defiendas.-dijo Bella,ya en este punto estaba sollozando.

-Cariño,no la estaba defendiendo,solo que tenia miedo de que te lastimarás, a ti y al bebe...-explique.

-No se.-dijo desviándose del tema.

-¿Que?-interrogue

-Te perdonó con una condición.-dije sonriendo.

Enserio que era bipolar,al rato estaba enojada luego llorando y ahora feliz, ¿Quien la entiende?

-¿Como?.-estaba curioso.

-Llevarme a nuestra casa de amor.-dijo acariciando mi pecho ,una tan conocida ola de de calor me recorrió entero.

-Bella...-dije lentamente .-Estas embarazada. Podría hacerle daño al bebe.

-Podríamos.-se detuvo un momento.-practicar él perrito.

Se me abrieron los ojos de la impresión, Bella hablando sucio.

Parece que me quede mucho tiempo en silencio ya que Bella volvió hablar.

-Por favor .-rogó.

No tenia fuerza para negarle nada.

Adiós parte racional, Bienvenida parte Egoísta


	21. Capítulo 21

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene y expresa mucho contenido sexual,lea sobre su total responsabilidad porque no me hago responsable de cualquier trauma psicológico que cause.

POVB

En cuanto Edward cerro la puerta de la cabaña me abalance sobre él todo lo que mi estómago me permitía y empecé a besarlo desesperadamente.

Él me respondió del mismo modo,unas de mis manos se metió entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricie su erecto miembro por en cima de la tela de sus pantalones y luego la metí dentro de sus calzoncillos y tome su miembro en mi mano que empecé mover arriba y abajo con suavidad pero más rápido cuando oí un fuerte gemido de sus labios.

Eso gemido me desquicio porque poco me importó que estuviéramos en la sala ,total nadie vendría aquí,me puse de rodillas como pude y rápidamente lleve mis manos a sus pantalones los que baje hasta sus majestuosos tríceps sural ,a ellos le siguió los calzoncillos y me concentre en él premio ,blanco, duro,con las venas bien marcadas.

Rápidamente me ti la punta en mus labios, chupe con devoción ganando me sonoros gemidos de placer por parte de mi adorado vampiro,lo que me incitó a meterlo por completo en mi boca ,a los gemidos de Ed eran más fuerte y empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas en mi boca.

Mi boca se movía al compás con mi mano que abarcaba la parte que no lograba meter en mi garganta.

Con mi mano libre puse tras mi oreja mis mechones de cabellos que constantemente se interponía en mi camino, hasta que me canse y saque él miembro de Ed de mi boca,él cual me miro extrañado y le Sonreí para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

Tome mi cabellos con mis manís y empecé a recogerlo para luego darle vuelta hasta que quedo en un moño alto ,él cual sujete con una goma elástica que tenia en mi muñeca derecha.

Me ti de nuevo él miembro en mi boca y chupe y Lamí con más fuerza lo que hizo que Ed se viniera fuertemente en mi boca,la que no quite hasta que me trague la última gota de su semen.

-Vamos al cuarto.-me dijo con la voz ronca.

A sentí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me guió hasta nuestro cuarto.

En cuanto entramos arranco la ropa de mi cuerpo sin llegar a hacerme daño.

En otro segundo él se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

La verdad es que me encantaba este Ed salvaje pero a la vez dulce.

-Me dices si te sientes incomoda .-advirtió y yo solo pude asentir .

Con cuidado infinito me puso sobre la cama sobre mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos.

Parecía un perrito.

Me reí de mis pensamientos.

-¿De qué te ríes?.-interrogó poniéndose detrás de mi,arrodillado .

-Esto me resulta excitante.-dije con voz ronca.

-Tienes razón.-estuvo de acuerdo mientras su miembro acariciaba mi clítoris, Jadee junto a él por placer que me provocaba .

Me estaba torturando.-Ed,por favor, te necesito dentro de mi.-dije al borde del llanto.

-Lo que Mi mujer diga.-dijo inclinándose hacia delante y besando mi nuca.

Empezó a entrar lentamente en mi "como siempre "fue como si todo alrededor dejara de tener sentido,solo importábamos él y yo,todo era perfecto pero por ningún motivo pretendía ser lenta por lo que moví rápidamente mis caderas hacia atrás.

Una delicia

-Bella.-gimió Ed a la vez que se movía más rápido, más fuerte dentro de mi,como me gustaba.

-Oh,Ed,si oh si así.-no podía arma una frase coherente del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Rodé los ojos cuando sentí aquel tan conocido remolino en mi bajo vientre .

-Oh,Bella,amor,estoy...cerca.-dijo empezando a embestir me con mas fuerza mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi clítoris y con otra mis senos.

Grite junto a el cuando el clímax me llego de golpe.

Estaba demasiado cansada para moverme por lo que Ed,salió de mi y me acostó boca arriba y él junto a mi.

De verdad fue alucinante.

-Te amo.-exclamó después de unos minutos besando mi frente.

-Yo también te amo.-dije sonriendo

-A ti también te amo.-dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Luego de eso deje que mis ojos se cerraran dejando me llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste,espero sus votos y comentarios.

Briana


	22. Capítulo 22

POVB

Ala mañana siguiente yo estaba en las nubes,la pasada había sido alucinante.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice me miro pícara y Emmett empezó a hacer sus típicas bromas recibiendo un zape por parte de Rose.

Mi padre le dio una larga mirada al Ed,el cual sonrío moviendo lentamente la cabeza.

Por supuesto estaban teniendo una charla mental que ahora no solo molestaba a Emmett sino también a mi.

-Yo subo a darme un baño.-avise

-¿Quieres que suba?-pregunto Ed

-No deja que se bañe sola, necesitó hablar contigo hermano. -dijo la duende.

-Habla con ella Ed, luego me alcanzas. -dije al ver la duda en Ed.

Movió la cabeza en respuesta y yo subí confundida las escaleras, el semblante de Al era de fastidio y preocupado, deje pasarlo por ahora, se lo preguntaría luego.

Me despoje de mi ropa y entre al baño donde cepille mis dientes y hice todas mis necesidades...luego me di un rico baño de espumas.

Cuando termine me coloque unas bragas de algodón al igual que el sostén y un top algo holgado y una falda por debajo de las rodillas de color marrón que me había regalado mamá y mi pelo lo deje suelto en ondas.

Y de calzado unas lindas bailarinas color piel.

Me mire en el espejo y decidí que me veía bien ,mi lindo vientre quedo al descubierto.

A Ed, le encantaría.

Cuando baje las escaleras encontré algo que no me gusto para nada.

Había una rubia hermosa en verdad abrazada a Ed, por el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello pero mejor dicho no-vida por que se notaba que era vampiro.

Los demás tenían una cara nerviosa.

Pero no me iba a encoger vampiro o no yo le dejaría claro que yo soy la mujer de Ed.

-¿Quien eres tu y porque abrazas a Mi hombre ?-exigí enojada porque Ed no hacia nada para quitarla.

Mi mama respondió ya que la estúpida rubia no dijo nada, solo me miraba como si quisiera matarme. -Cariño ella es Tanya Denali... Es unas de las hijas de Eleazar y Carmen... Siempre nos hemos considerado familia.

Ahora que se su nombre me acuerdo era la súcubo que me dijo mi hermano oso... La que estaba enamorada De Mi Edward.

-¿Y porque abraza a Mi hombre?. -dije cabreada.

Como se atrevía a tocarlo.

Perra.

Chicos traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

Y super perdón por la tardanza.

Briana


	23. Capítulo 23

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala esperando que se alivie la tensión ya que Jasper no podía hacer nada.

-Mucho gusto Bella, veo que estas embarazada ¿Quien es el padre?-pregunto la puta con un tono de dulzura.

-Mira para mi no es mucho gusto y si, si estoy embarazada veo que para ser vampiro eres una retardada y solo las personas de mi agrado me dicen Bella para ti soy Isabella y sino te has dado cuenta el padre de mi bebe es Edward,mi futuro esposo. -termine con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Todos a excepción de la estúpida me miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas, pues claro nunca había tenido motivo para estar celosa.

-Eres una mala Educada. -chillo ofendida.

-Tu una estúpida y puta que solo se hace la santa que solo quiere acostarse con mi hombre. -dije mientras le retaba con la mirada. -Te agradecería que lo soltarás ya.-termine imitando su tono de voz que era tan chillón que lo podía imitar a la perfección.

-Eddy no dejes que me hable asi. -dijo pegándose a Edward más.

-Para ser vampiro eres demasiado cobarde y te dije suelta a Edward y NO LO LLAMES EDDY SOLO YO PUEDO. -terminando gritando.

-Isabella calmate. -dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. Lo mire sorprendida él nunca se había enojado conmigo y ahora viene ella y lo hace.

-La vas a defender. -le dije en un susurro

-Tu comportamiento está mal.-dijo enojado.

-Bien,entonces¿porque estas conmigo si me porto tan mal?.-dije furiosa.-Deberías estar con ella y no conmigo. -seguí. -Ya veo lo poco que me amas.

-Bella sabes... -empezó a hablar más suave pero no lo deje ya no quería oír su voz. No ahora.

-No me hables. Mejor habla con el amor de tu vida, porque esa es la puta, no yo. -dije y subí de nuevo las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un portazo y comencé a llorar contra las almohadas.

Sentí una mano fría en mi hombro.

-Bella por favor hablemos. -me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres ?.-dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

¿Quien podrá ser?

Nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Briana


	24. Capítulo 24

POVB

-¿Que haces en mi cuarto?.-le pregunte tranquila para no afectar a mi bebe.

-Hablar...explicarte ya que no quieres que Ed lo haga.-habla mientras se sentó a un lado en mi cama.

-Entonces, explica.-le presione.

-Ed te ama más que a nada en este mundo, lo puedo ver, nunca en el tiempo que lo conozco lo había visto así. Su mirada brilla cuando te ve. El siempre había estado solo. Y tal vez no lo pienses así pero yo sólo quiero que él sea feliz y si su felicidad es contigo no me voy a meter.-dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera

-¿Y porque debería creer en ti...Tanya?.

-Porque no haría nada para lastimar a Ed,y a esta familia ,Aprecio mucho a tu padre.

Es verdad que estoy enamorada de Ed,tal vez obsesión con el,pero si hubiera sabido que estaba contigo no me le hubiera colgado. Él no me quito porque es un caballero. Ed me quiere pero como una prima nada más.

No tienes porque sentirte amenazada . Yo no pienso meterme en su relación.-término sonriendo

-Bueno...-no podía completar una sola frase coherente

-¿Si quieres podemos ser amigas.?-pregunta algo indecisa

-Claro que si,Tanya...siempre y cuando tu me perdones por mis palabras aya bajo.-le dije

Ella no me contestó inmediato sino que me abrazo y yo me sorprendí pero la abrazo también.-Claro que te perdono.-dijo.-Y dejarme decirte que eres muy hermosa.-dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Tu igual.-reí.

Ella me acompaño.

-Vamos a bajo,a darle la noticias de nuestra amistad a todos.-dijo.

-No veo que sea necesario, seguro ya oyeron todo con su audición.-le dije

-No,todos están dando una vuelta para darnos privacidad.-dijo sonriente

-Bueno esta bien.-dije encogiendo me de hombros.

-Al,me dijo que no habías comido y te dejo comida preparada en la cocina. Si quieres te acompaño.-se ofreció.

-Okey...amigas.-reí

-Amigas.-río.

-Ah...y dime Bella.-le permití.

Nuevo capítulo chicos/as espero que lo disfruten.

Briana


	25. Capítulo 25

Cuando todos entraron y nos vieron a mi rubia amiga y a mi juntas sonriendo y hablando como dos viejas amigas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y mi madre camino hacia nosotras con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

Me abrazo entre sus brazos y dijo:

-Me alegra que sean amigas. -dijo

-A mi igual. -agrego mi padre.

-Ay que aburrido ya me las había imaginado peleando por Eddie. -agrego el estúpido de Emmett

Ganándose un zape de Rose y las reprimendas de parte de mamá.

Papá solo movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria .

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar ?.-pregunto mi dulce amor desde el marco de la puerta.

Solo a sentí y camine en silencio hasta el ya que la vergüenza me estaba matando.

Lo trate tan mal y lo puse en una situación difícil.

Y todo por mis celos.

Mi corazón se disparo cuando echo cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación.

Sabia que el podía oírlo y trate de sacar fuerzas para tranquilizar tanto mis latidos como mi respiración.

-Bella... -empezó pero lo corte.

Yo tenia que hablar, pedir perdón.

-Mi amor quiero pedirte perdón por mi conducta... Se que no tengo justificación para con Tanya pero entiende me estoy embarazada y las hormonas me tienen descontrola. -dije viendo sus bellos ojos.

-Yo también lamento mucho lo que paso allá abajo pero no tienes que estar celosa de nuestra prima porque pase lo que pase y para toda la eternidad yo te amo a ti, quiero que te graves eso en la cabeza. Tu y nuestro bebe son lo más importante que tengo y amo ¿Entendiste ?.-termino preguntado.

-Si. -dije como pude porque sus palabras me habían afectado mucho.

-Te amo. -dijo abrazando me y besando me tiernamente.

-Te amo. -cuando termine de decir esto sentimos una patada en mi estomago.

Reímos nuestro bebe también quería expresarnos su amor.

-A ti también te amo bebe. -dijo mi cobrizo acariciando y besando mi vientre.

-Te amo bebe. -dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de Ed.

Nuevo capítulo, es corto... De verdad lo lamento al igual que la tardanza.

Briana


	26. Capítulo 26

Los meses habían pasado más que rápido con decir que me encontraba en el octavo mes de mi embarazo y yo me asemejaba más a un hipopótamo Lo decía enserio no es que me sintiera mal por eso ya que mi familia se encargaba de recordarme lo hermosa que me veía y yo les creía porque también notado la diferencia realmente estaba hermosa.

Pero hoy estaba de un humor de perros ¿porque ?

Simple. Era mi cumpleaños.

Y aunque pude persuadirlos de que no quería fiesta de seguro no me salvaría de regalos.

Cuando me levante fui al baño y me lave los dientes y mi cuerpo con agua caliente. Enserio trate de durar más de la cuenta pero pronto se acabo el agua caliente y tuve que salir a cambiarme con un simple vestido azul largo y de ropa interior un conjunto de encaje.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba envuelta en los fríos brazos de Ed.

-No me dejaras felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.-pregunto con un delicioso puchero en sus labios.

Lo bese con todo el amor que era capaz de darle y él me respondió de igual manera.

Cuando nos separamos le respondí. -No. -moví mi cabeza en señal de diversión por su cara.

-Vamos a que comas.-dijo viéndome con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

Señal de que algo tramaba.

Aunque decidí mejor no decir nada.

Agarre el primer regalo por que mi adorable hermana duende que se note el sarcasmo me había obligado a abrir.

Era de Jasper

Tenia forma cuadrada y era pesado.

Cuando lo abrí me di cuenta de que era un libro de pediatría.

-Para que tengas más conocimientos al cuidar a tu bebe. -explico y yo le di las gracias mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba.

El siguiente era de la enana.

Para mi sorpresa no era ropa ni cosas de vestir.

Era una colección de todas mis canciones y artistas favoritos.

Debussy, Muse, Paramore, The black ghosts, Linkin park, Mutemath, Carter burwell, Perry Farrell, Chopin, Collective Soul, Iron y Wine, Blue Foundation y Cristina Perri.

-Oh,gracias Alice.-dije sorprendida

-¿Porque lo miras tanto, no te gusta ?.-dijo ceñuda

-Claro que me gusta. -me apresure a decir. -Lo que pasa es que no lo esperaba de ti. -dije sonriente. -Más bien esperaba un nuevo guardarropa. -termine a los que todos rieron.

-No te hagas ilusiones que también cambie tu guardarropa. -parece que vio la duda en mis ojos porque explico .-No te diste cuenta porque te haz mudado al cuarto de Ed. Pero sigamos .

No dije nada pero seguí con mi descubrimiento.

El próximo era de Emmett y Rose.

Era un álbum de fotos solo con una foto de portada.

Eramos la familia completa.

-Es para cuando nazca el bebe. -explico Rose.

-Yo quería regalarte un Xbox. -dijo mi hermano oso en un berrinche.

-Gracias. -susurré y me aproxime a abrir el próximo que era de mi mamá y papá.

Me extrañe mucho al ver una llave.

-¿Para que es ?.-pregunte confundida.

-Bueno cariño... Creo que es hora de que tengas tu propio coche. -explico mi papá sonriendo.

-¿QUE?-grite. -Yo no necesito un coche.

-Vamos hija, recibirlo te lo hemos comprado con mucho cariño. -explico mi mama con un puchero.

-Bueno esta bien, gracias mamá, gracias papá.-dije tratando de sonreír.

Edward avanzo a mi con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar.

-Cariño se que mi regalo te va a encantar. -dijo teniéndome una pequeña caja.

Lo mire a los ojos tratando de descubrir que era pero solo había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Rápidamente abrir la caja porque la curiosidad me tenia de los nervios. Cuando metí mi mano derecha sentí algo suave y pequeño.

Lo saque extrañada.

Y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que eran unos pequeños puñitos de bebe, y más al ver que eran rosados.

-Edward ¿Que significa esto ?.-pregunte.

-Significa mi amor que vamos a tener a una nena. -dije extendiendo su sonrisa.

Y yo también.

Tal vez mi cumpleaños no fue tan malo después de todo.

Nuevo capítulo chicos espero que lo disfruten y se alegren de saber que esperamos a una futura Renesmee.

Briana.


	27. Capítulo 27

Desperté a la mañana siguiente por la luz que me daba en la cara,era raro que hubiera días soleados en forks.

-Buenos días mi amor.-dijo mi Dios griegos entrando a la habitación con mi desayuno en sus manos.

-Hola mi amor.-dice sonriente.

-¿Dormiste bien,amor?-preguntó poniendo el desayuno en la cómoda y sentándose rápidamente en la cama para luego atraerme a su regazo y darme un apasionado beso que me dejo sin aire.

-Maravilloso,aunque Nessie se movió mucho.-dije en un jadeo.

-Será porque ya quiere que estés consiente de que pronto estará con nosotros.-dijo acariciado mi vientre.

Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo.

-Bella.-dijo Edward en forma de advertencia.

-No estoy haciendo nada.-dije confundida.

Me miro con ojos negros. Y apenas en un susurro hablo.-Puedo oler tu excitación. murmuró cuando empezó a acariciar mi muslo desnudo con sus enormes manos.

-Es por ti.-dije ronca.-Por como me tocas.-gemi cuando sus manos se metieron por debajo de pijama comenzando a acariciar mi sexo.-Edward...Hazme el amor.

Edward soltó un gruñido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta.

-Te amo.-murmure desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

-Te amo.-secundó sacando por mi cabeza mi blusa de pijama.

Mis manos sacaron su camisa acariciado su piel fría en el proceso.

Con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de mi bra dejando mis senos a su merced.

Abrí los ojos para hipnotizarme con su penetrante mirada negra recorriendo mi cuerpo con hambre.

-Ere hermosa y eres sólo mia,lo entiendes.-dijo en tono sumamente posesivo.

-Si.-murmure.

Sus labios empezaron a dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello;me estremeci de puro placer cuando dejo un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja.Sentía mi entrepierna húmeda y resbaladiza entre mis bragitas.

-Edward. large un gemido alto.

-Bella.-gimio llevando sus labios de mi cuello hacia mis senos.

Lamio mi pezón derecho para luego introducir la cima rosada en su boca;succionaba como un bebé hambriento alimentándose.

Sentí mis pezones duros hasta casi provocarme un poco de dolor y mi sexo palpitaba como si tuviera pulso propio.

Soltó mi atormentado pezón para luego bajar sus besos por mi abultado vientre .-Te amo,bebita.-lo escuche susurrar.

Se apresuró a sacar mis pequeños pantaloncitos juntos con mis bragas.

Al sentirme libre abrí mis piernas para él.

-Caliente y resbaladiza, sólo para mi.-dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi entrepierna.

Su nombre salió en un gemido de mis labios mientras acariciaba sus cabellos cobrizos.

Contuve el aliento cuando sus dedos fueron sustituidos por su húmeda lengua. Suspire profundo.

-Sabes delisioso.-gimio.

Sus dedos separaron mis pliegues para darle más acceso a su lengua,la cual se enrosco en mi clítoris haciendome gritar de placer.

Así se entretuvo un buen rato;lamiendo, chupando y mordisquiando todo a su paso.

Mis caderas se elevaron lo más que podía por mi peso cuando Ed comenzó a penetrarme con su lengua.

-Oh...Edward. -grite cuando cambió su lengua por sus dedos.

Pronto para mi gusto sentí como abandonaba sus caricia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo me encontraba encima de su escultural cuerpo. Lo entendí inmediatamente.

Apoye mis manos en su pecho mientras él llevaba su rígido miembro a mi entrada.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro ,acomode mis piernas y empecé a moverme de forma lenta.

En círculo, Ed llevo sus manos a mis caderas y con cuidado de no hacerme daño empezó a ayudarme a moverme hasta que los dos llegamos a nuestro mutuo orgasmo.

Cansada me deje caer sobre su pecho.

-El desayuno estuvo genial. -dije jadeando por aire.

-Si.-lo oigo murmurar bajo su aliento.

Repentinamente me tense, había olvidado un detalle. ...Nuestra familia estaba aquí.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Edward conmigo aún encima de él.

-¿Y los demás.?-pregunté sonrojada.

Edward comenzó a reise a carcajadas al entender el porque de mi tensión.

-Abajo,pero no te preocupes, que nos aguanten,yo lo hice por todo un siglo. -dijo como sin nada.

-¡Que Vergüenza!-exprese escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Se lo merecen.-dijo Edward riendose.

Solloze dramáticamente y dije:

-No podré volver a mirarlos a la cara.-a lo que Ed sólo río.

Chicos y chicas disculpen la tardanza lo bueno es que he vuelto, espero recompensarlos con el capítulo;y decirles a algunos que no pienso dejar la historia como me preguntaron recientemente.

Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada con trabajos de la escuela. Pero trataré de sacar un tiempo para seguir publicando.

Los amos.

BritwiCullen


	28. El final capítulo 28

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bella había despertado, noto algo diferente. Su braguitas, las que le había puesto Edward estaban manchadas con un poco de sangre. La verdad se asusto mucho y lamento estar sola,los demás habían ido de casería al igual que el amor de su vida.

Al principio el no quería ir y dejarla sola pero Bella había insistido ya que podía ver como sus ojos empezaban a tener un matiz negro.

Sintió nostalgia al recordar la última vez que lo había visto;a él y a los demás. Sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Pensó que se debía a las hormonas del embarazo y con gran dificultad se levanto de la cama.

Entro al baño para darse una ducha y lamento que Edward no estuviera Para que la ayudara a bañarse en la bañera de hidromasaje,suspirando tuvo que usar la ducha.

Cuando estuvo totalmente limpia se sentó en la cama y se colocó lentamente su ropa interior y luego se puso un vestido holgado para que no le apretase.

Se volvió a acostar cuando sintió como un dolor atravesaba su vientre luego otro y al otro le siguieron muchos más.

Bella empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

Sabia que el momento había llegado.

-E.. dwu... ard..-gimio lentamente. Quería creer que Alice tendría Una visión y vendrían rápidamente pero espero en vano.

Sintió junto al dolor unas enormes ganas de pujar por lo que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Sentía como si la estuvieran destrozando y aunque quizo relajarse no lo hizo. Sentía lentamente como su niña iba saliendo lentamente de ella y uso toda su fuerza para seguir pujando.

Y entonces en medio del dolor lo oyó. Era el llanto de su bebita.

Uso las escasas fuerzas que tenía y logró sentarse.

Y la vio.

Era hermosa aunque estaba cubierta de sangre. Con los ojos chocolates más hermosos que había visto. Y tenía un hermoso cabello cobrizo. Piel blanca como la cal,mejillas regordetas y rosadas, unos pequeños labios rojos;era lo más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran contemplar.Se parecia mucho a su Edward.

-Eres hermosa Renesme. -dijo a la vez que con su débil mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Y la bebe por increíble que parezca le sonrió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a acostarse en el colchón.

Sentía mucha paz y la oscuridad la absorbía,no quería irse donde ese oscuridad la llevaba pero luchar era en vano.

Pensó en Carlisle y el increíble padre que había sido y en la dulzura de Esme.

En sus hermanos... La Paz que le daba Jasper,las travesuras de Emmett,y su Hermana duende y su hiperactividad y Rosalie en su comportamiento de antes y el de después.

Y por último estaba su Edward, el amor de su vida, soltó un par de lágrimas al pensar en como estarían cuando regresaran y se dieran cuenta de que había muerto. Porque si.

Sabia que moriría.

Nuevamente recordó los rostros de sus familiares, en especial el de Edward y Renesme.

Sentía cada vez más paz al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos se iban extinguiendo al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

Fin

Bueno chicos no me odien pero este es el final...

Perdón por la tardanza en escribir... No me crean insensible, yo llore escribiendo el capitulo..

Se despide.

BritwiCullen


	29. Final alternativo

Hola a todos,aquí estoy de nuevo con el final alternativo que prometí.

Por favor de leer la nota al final del capítulo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bella había despertado, noto algo diferente. Su braguitas, las que le había puesto Edward estaban manchadas con un poco de sangre. La verdad se asusto mucho y lamento estar sola,los demás habían ido de casería al igual que el amor de su vida.

Al principio el no quería ir y dejarla sola pero Bella había insistido ya que podía ver como sus ojos empezaban a tener un matiz negro.

Sintió nostalgia al recordar la última vez que lo había visto;a él y a los demás. Sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Pensó que se debía a las hormonas del embarazo y con gran dificultad se levanto de la cama.

Entro al baño para darse una ducha y lamento que Edward no estuviera Para que la ayudará a bañarse en la bañera de hidromasaje,suspirando tuvo que usar la ducha.

Cuando estuvo totalmente limpia se sentó en la cama y se colocó lentamente su ropa interior y luego se puso un vestido holgado para que no le apretase.

Se volvió a acostar cuando sintió como un dolor atravesaba su vientre luego otro y al otro le siguieron muchos más.

Bella empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

Sabia que el momento había llegado.

-E.. dwu... ard..-gimió lentamente. Quería creer que Alice tendría Una visión y vendrían rápidamente pero espero en vano.

Sintió junto al dolor unas enormes ganas de pujar por lo que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Sentía como si la estuvieran destrozando y aunque quiso relajarse no lo hizo. Sentía lentamente como su niña iba saliendo lentamente de ella y uso toda su fuerza para seguir pujando.

Y entonces en medio del dolor lo oyó. Era el llanto de su bebita.

Uso las escasas fuerzas que tenía y logró sentarse.

Y la vio.

Era hermosa aunque estaba cubierta de sangre. Con los ojos chocolates más hermosos que había visto. Y tenía un hermoso cabello cobrizo. Piel blanca como la cal,mejillas regordetas y rosadas, unos pequeños labios rojos;era lo más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran contemplar.Se parecía mucho a su Edward.

-Eres hermosa Renesme. -dijo a la vez que con su débil mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Y la bebe por increíble que parezca le sonrió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a acostarse en el colchón.

Sentía mucha paz y la oscuridad la absorbía,no quería irse donde ese oscuridad la llevaba pero luchar era en vano.

-Estarás bien,amor.-desde la oscuridad creyó escuchar la voz de su amor-Esme y Rose por favor cuiden a mi Renesmee.-Sintió mucha felicidad cuando escucho a Ed hablar de su hija con tanta adoración.

-Edward tienes que hacerlo ya,su corazón cada vez más lento.-no supo decir a quién pertenecía aquella voz,cada vez todo se volvía más confuso.

Y luego sintió como algo filoso se clavaba en su cuello , quiso gritar pero no quería preocupar a Ed,por fin su sueño de ser convertida se realizaría.

Primero sintió comezón pero luego sintió fuego,mucho fuego pareciera que le habían inyectado fuego en sus venas,y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor , ahora sabía a qué se referían toda la familia.

Esto era el infierno.-E..d..ward.-sollozo lentamente.-Shhhh,aquí estoy amor.-dijo el vampiro besando su frente.-Quema.-lloro.

-Lo se.-dijo Ed sufriendo por causarle tanto dolor a su amada.

Era la única forma,hijo,de otra forma hubiera muerto.

-Lo se,padre pero no evita que me sienta mal.-dijo Ed respondiendo a Carlisle.

-Ahora todos estaremos felices.-dijo Carlisle acariciando la mejilla de su hija..No iba a negar que se asustó mucho cuando Alice tuvo la visión de su hija muerta,el fue el segundo en salir corriendo,porque en cuanto había terminado la visión Edward había salido disparado.

Cuando llegaron todos escucharon el dulce balbuceó de su nieta y entre toda la preocupación sintió mucha ternura.

El corazón de su hija no resistirá,en todos sus años como médico había aprendido bastante y si sus cálculos eran correctos,su pequeña humana moría en algunos minutos,si Edward no la mordía,lo haría el.

Así que el primer día de la transformación se encontraba en su sala,con su esposa,sus dos hijos,Emmett y Rose y por último pero no menos importante su nieta,quien descansaba sobre los brazos de su hermosa esposa.

Edward se encontraba arriba,junto al amor de su vida,acompañando la en su dolor. Alice y Jasper se alejaron de casa,el no podía aguantar tanto dolor y Alice no lo iba a dejar solo. Sonrió

Pronto todo pasaría y todo sería dicha y felicidad para ellos,siempre,para toda la eternidad.

Fin

Me atrevería a apostar que este final si le gustará ,quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en esta historia,la verdad no esperaba tanto,cuando empeze a escribir este fanfic pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que seguro nadie lo iba a leer,pero me sorprendí bastante cuando ví que habían usuarios más de lo que esperaba.. Gracias por todo,Siento mucho que está historia llegará a su fin pero así es la vida.

GRACIAS POR TODO...LOS AMO

BRITWICULLEN


End file.
